1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an electrical connector, more particularly, to a USB (Universe Serial Bus) connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior arts, a computer is usually physically connected with computer peripherals by means of various electrical connectors, for example, a USB electric connector. In order to ensure connection between the USB electrical connector and a USB plug, the locating of conductive terminals of the USB electric connectors and relative positions among the conductive terminals are strictly specified during the design of the USB electric connector. Especially according to the USB 3.0 standard, in a USB electrical connector in which a plurality of stacked rows of conductive terminals are usually provided, the locating of the plurality of rows of conductive terminals and the relative positions among the plurality of rows of conductive terminals have to meet corresponding requirements.
According to design idea and manufacturing manner of the conventional USB electrical connector, the plurality rows of conductive terminals are ordinarily located by being enclosed in a mold in an injection molding process. However, with the current design and manufacturing manner, it is difficult to guarantee the locating of the plurality of rows of conductive terminals and proper relative positions among the conductive terminals.